Back to the Block
by the10thcullen
Summary: MYSIMS STORY. Rating subect to change. Now that someone's rebuilding Oasis Valley, will everyone be able to get back to the way things were? Background Info: My second request! From Zero912! Check her stories out too! :3
1. Prologue

Another request! This time, the request comes from Zero912: another fabulous MySims writer!

* * *

~…Goth Boy POV…~

This town is starting to grow on me again. I only came here when I heard that someone was building Oasis Valley back to its former glory **(A.N.: I didn't want to use Aridia again, so I came up with this one). (Another A.N.: I'm going back down GB's memories for a bit. I'll say when it's going back to the present). **I used to live in this town many years ago because one man built it up and kept the place running, then he just disappeared out of thin air. Everyone started to leave and I followed then, out of nowhere, my dear friend Sir Vincent Skullfinder showed up at my front door.  
"Someone's rebuilding Oasis Valley! They just restored my museum back to its former glory!" he explained excitedly.  
"Really? Have any other people moved back?" I asked, curious.  
"Yes, and many more are planning on returning. I think it's nice that someone's rebuilding that town." He then went back to his new museum. I contemplated this offer for one day. The next, I started to pack all my stuff away. I was moving back. **(A.N.: Done with memories. Going back to the present.)**

That's why I'm back, it's almost like a fresh start. Only a few spookies came in here anyway. I'm just waiting for one person to show up…Ray Jarrett.

* * *

This was only a prologue, more will definitely show up in chapter 1. Kudos to my father for the title. :-)  
My only request: R&R! And don't be afraid to add in some constructive criticism if needed.


	2. Opening Woes

Next chapter most likely the last one! I'm very excited that I finally figured out how to move this story along. :)  
Remember, none of the characters are mine…except Amanda, but I only needed her for a second anyway.

* * *

I woke up to find a small line of people waiting for me to open my business. I dragged myself out of bed, changed into my usual outfit, and let the people in. Violet Nightshade and her annoying little sister Poppy were the only people I recognized. Maybe me coming back here was a good idea.

"Good Morning, GB. Glad to see you came back." Violet said as she hugged me, and I willingly hugged back.

"I think it's good to be back. More people are starting to show up, so it can't be all that bad." Someone then approached my counter. She had wispy blonde hair and pale white skin. Freckles appeared sparsely on her face, and her big round eyes were a subdued green. She was wearing a white shirt and gray pants covered by brown smock splattered with paint. Her shoes were also covered with paint. I recognized her as Amanda, the girl who moved me back in.

"Hello, Goth Boy. Is there anything missing from your store that was here the last time you lived here? Or anything you didn't have but wanted? I'd like to start building them." She said very quickly. She must've had a whole list of things she needed to build for the other residents.

"Well, I need: a bed, armoire, pipe organ, and any other spooky things you can think of." I listed off for her, and she hastily wrote them down. She then ran out the door, probably go to start building everything on her list. Another person came into my shop and I recognized him immediately…Rob Jarrett, Ray's twin brother. How I wished Ray was walking behind him.

"Hey, Goth Boy. Could I talk to you…in private?" he said when he got up to the counter.

"Sure thing. Follow me." I said, leading him into my back room. **(A.N.: Don't get any gross ideas…yet) **We both sat down on my leather couch, and he started talking.

"It's about Ray. He's determined to never come back here. He's worried no one will remember him." Rob explained, his voice filled with sadness.

"Why wouldn't anyone remember him? I sure do. He came into my store everyday, and bought the same thing: my personal eyeliner. He loved how it shined and brought out the eyes."

"That's another thing. Over the years, something happened to Ray. He wouldn't tell me any of the big details, but a rogue vampire somehow bit him…and that bite changed him. He's scared that people will reject him because he's a member of the living dead, technically. His heart is no longer beating, and his blood is no longer flowing. People who have seen what he's become have already shunned him, so he fears the same thing will happen here. You've gotta come and convince him to move back!" Rob burst into sporadic tears during the course of his story.

I was in shock. Total shock. Apparently Ray doesn't remember Blaine…the old resident vampire. I'm thinking Blaine was the one who changed him too.

"I'll go with you, just let me go and get someone to help." We both exited the store, and I took him to Violet's house. Violet and I were the only spookies who really bonded with Ray. I'm hoping she'll help me convince him to move back here as well. All three of us boarded the train headed for Crystal Springs.


	3. Homecoming

Woohoo! I loved writing the ending!  
Be on the lookout for my next story. It'll be a Kingdom story this time around.

* * *

Our train arrived at Crystal Springs a little behind schedule. The conductor of the train told us we had to stop because one of the compartments was close to coming unattached. Rob, Violet, and I got off the train and onto the platform. Many other people started boarding. I overheard some of them mention Oasis Valley.

"Looks like Amanda will be busy for a while." I chuckled. It was Rob's turn to be leader. Besides, it was his parent's house.

We walked about 4 blocks and we were there. It was a very old Tudor house covered in moss. Rob and Ray's parents were at work, and Ray never left the house. Violet knocked. No answer.

"I've got the key. I knew he wouldn't answer." Rob said, cutting through us with the key. He opened the door and we went in. Rob turned on some of the lights while Violet and I went upstairs.

"His room is down the hall, to the left!" We heard Rob yell from downstairs.

His door was marked easily enough: "Ray's Room. Stay out or face the consequences! :-(". The door was slightly open already. Violet wanted to go in first. Who was I to stop her?

"Ray? Are you in here?" she whispered.

"Go away." came a muffled voice.

"I think he's under the covers." I pointed out, showing Violet a lump in the bedding.

"Goth Boy? Is it really you?" Came his muffled voice again, except more excited.

"Yes, it's me. Your brother Rob explained everything to me and I to Violet. We know what you are and we're not afraid. We just came to talk." Slowly, he came out from under the covers. Rob was right. His skin was as pale as mine was, his brown hair fell over his face, and his eyes were no longer amber...they were now blood red.

"Its good to see you guys. You're the first to stay after I've shown myself." He smiled, partially showing his new fangs.

"Ray, why won't you come back to Oasis Valley." Violet dared to ask.

"I knew that's why you guys were here. Rob probably set you up to this!" he yelled defensively.

"Yes and No. He did ask us to come and convince you to come back, but personally…I wanted to come. I've missed you a lot. I still have your eyeliner in stock." I half-joked.

"We have missed you Ray. Yuki won't shut up about seeing you again. She's a vampire too, ya know?" Violet informed him.

"How'd that happen?" Ray asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Some rogue vampire named Zoe has been going around biting people for no good reason. Maybe that's who bit you. She usually targets spookies." Violet explained.

"Wow, Yuki…a vampire like me. I'll have to think about it a little more."

"Violet, let me say a few words to Ray…alone." I solemnly said. She got up off his bed with a confused look on her face.

I scooted a little closer to him, but he pushed himself away. He truly was scared of anyone getting close to him. It's sad really. We used to be close, but this new life has changed his entire personality.

"Ray, you've just gotta come back with us. Oasis Valley wouldn't be the same without you."

"Says who?" he grumbled.

"Says me…" I grumbled back and pulled him into a passionate kiss. That kissed released all the tension we've had. Maybe he didn't feel this way about me, but that didn't stop me from letting go.

He pulled back to take a few, short breaths. Then, his red eyes looked up at me…begging for more.

"What's going on in there?" we heard Violet yell from outside. We let go, and Ray said, "Let me just pack my things. I'm coming home."

~…Normal POV…~

Ray did move back to Oasis Valley. Goth Boy asked Amanda if she could build a small addition to the haunted house to accommodate Ray. She agreed quickly and had the addition done in a day. He also noticed all the new things she built for him. Ray and Rob helped him move them around, and the place looked fantastic afterwards.

Although she didn't want to, Violet got a part-time job at Poppy's flower shop after all the cute people moved in. Rob got hired at Vic Vector's Arcade as a token guy. He couldn't be happier.

And Amanda…*huh*…Amanda's as busy as ever. :D

* * *

Thanks to Zero912 for the request! :)


End file.
